


this feeling, funny for you

by Squidbitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dom Peter Nureyev, M/M, Name-Calling, Other, Past Domestic Violence, Sub Juno Steel, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitch
Summary: They're not even to the bedroom yet, not that Juno is complaining. The dining room table is suddenly looking very tempting.





	this feeling, funny for you

They're staying in a rather large house for a while. It's part of a heist they're doing. They're posing as a couple that stationed this large house for the holidays. Something that Peter stole. Juno isn't sure how someone steals an entire house, but he's not impressed. 

 

Somehow they got invited to a high class party. The hosts said that it was an introduction to the neighborhood, but Juno thinks they're just scoping out how rich they are. Checking out the competition. The matriarch's spouse keeps looking in Juno's direction. 

 

Nureyev's hand closes possessively around his hip. It always startles Juno. Just casual soft touches. Even Diamond, who was so soft with his words beat him at least once a week. But Peter hasn't done anything to hurt him since they've reunited, not even upon request. It's weird.  

 

He shouldn't think like that. Rita says that the way Diamond treated him was bad. He's just… not used to being handled with care. He actually likes it more than he's willing to admit. It's new, but a nice change of pace. 

 

He raises an eyebrow at him. “Have I told you how beautiful you look?”

 

“Glad you like it, ‘cause I don't.” He's never been crazy about showing that much skin, but he does like knowing that Peter finds him attractive in this get up. The dress is short, and he keeps pulling it down on instinct, but there's a slit that cuts up, making the effort futile. The dress shows off his shoulders, and puts the expanse of his back on display. All silky red and perfectly tailored to fit him. His legs are sheathed in something he's more familiar with. Fishnets. He's got a few pairs of his own, that he wears under normal slacks, and sometimes shorts when he feels like it. 

 

Jesus, but he doesn't think he's ever worn heels this expensive. Scratch that, his outfit in whole, along with makeup and false eyelashes and piercings and goddamn product in his hair, probably costs more than his old apartment and car put together. Yet it doesn't even cover half his body. 

 

He extracts himself from Nureyev's arms, pressing a kiss to his jaw. Buddy was right to suggest lip stain that wouldn't leave marks. He picks a drink off the table, and watches the matriarch's spouse stride over. “Hello, my name is Erin, you're new around here, aren't you?”

 

“Yep. Name's Azalea.” He pops the p, and takes a long sip. Juno can't help but be happy he said the fake name with ease. He always has trouble with them. He's about to brush them off, but remembers that Peter wants him to get Intel. Best way to do that is through small talk. “How long have you been here?”

 

They mull over it for a second or two. “I'd say seventeen years, give or take?”

 

Juno whistles. “Damn. Like it that much, huh?”

 

“My wife does, anyways, I don't hate it, but I'd much rather live somewhere else.” they smile knowingly at him. “Of course, you probably don't like that house the two of you are spending time in you know how it is.” then they lock eyes with Juno. “You don't have to pretend. You're just like me, after all.”

 

Juno doesn't like the way they look at him, and chews on the inside of his cheek before answering. “What do you mean?”

 

They get closer, enough that it's in his space. “Oh, you know, grew up poor, married rich.” Juno looks at the ground at the words. 

 

He guesses that's what it looks like. He couldn't hide the fact that he grew up without money if he wanted to, and he's never cared about hiding that. Nureyev looks like he owns more mansions than Juno has fingers, and he talks to people so easily, it's like he's never slept in the cold in his life. Like he doesn't even know anyone who has. 

 

They seem to take Juno's silence as confirmation, and they get even closer. They slide a hand from Juno's waist to the small of his back. “My wife doesn't care if I take others to bed, Azalea.” They say in a deeper, seductive voice. “I'm sure your husband wouldn't mind being away from you for an hour or two.”

 

Juno furrows his brow angrily, and holds their arm in a death grip. He opens his mouth to turn them down angrily. As if he would cheat on Peter! He wouldn't do that for the world. He's already hurt him enough, and he doesn't deserve to go through something like that. Besides, he loves him. A lot. Enough that the thought of him being hurt, hurts Juno in turn. 

 

He tries to relax.  _ Don't get too mad, if you made a scene, then it would be bad for the job.  _

 

“Azalea, would you like a drink? This champagne is splendid.”

 

And there he is, Peter Nureyev. Sharp outfit, and sharper teeth. Juno shifts away from the other person, who looks quite disappointed. Peter's hand settles on his hip. The contrast in the shape of their hands makes something in Juno's chest croon with delight. It fucking melts the next second, when Peter kisses him just above the fabric of his dress. The stain of his lipstick feels claiming on his skin. 

 

Juno can't help a smirk, as he plucks the champagne from his hand. He can practically see Nureyev glaring daggers into Erin. His smile is indulgent, and riddled with a threat. 

 

Erin flees the scene, and Peter's smile turns into a look of disgust. “Absolutely no class whatsoever. I can't believe they put their hands on you.”

 

Juno whistles. “Jealous, Mr. Wood?” he straightens his dress. 

 

Nureyev looks Juno in the eye, before kissing him with a heat. A promise of something. “I suppose.”

 

Peter sticks by Juno's side the rest of the time. 

  
  


He unlaces his heels, and kicks them off. He's about to take out the earrings when Peter wraps his arms around Juno from behind, his hands travelling enough that Juno can hardly keep track of them. From catching onto the fishnets on his thighs, to pawing at his chest. 

 

They're not even to the bedroom yet, not that Juno is complaining. The dining room table is suddenly looking very tempting. 

 

He turns Juno around, and kisses him hard and heated. Juno backs himself into the dining table. Peter helps him onto it by lifting him by his thighs, slotting himself in between. His tongue is soft, and he tastes like champagne and those fancy cookies. Juno pulls hard on his hair to get him closer, deeper, until there's no space between. All Juno can feel is Peter Nureyev, the man who gave him his name, and who he wants more of. Who he will take more and more of forever, if Peter will let him.  With the way Peter has always been with Juno, and the reverent way he's moving his hands over Juno's body, he thinks Peter might have the same thing in mind. 

 

Juno makes good use of his time. A king should wear the best looking clothes in the land, and in Juno's opinion, he thinks Peter would look best in nothing but stolen jewelry. He tears his mouth away from Peter's to taste his neck as he tosses the flowery blazer away, and unbuttons his shirt. Peter himself seems content to only touch his thighs, and trace the shape of his panties from under the fishnets. Lace underwear  _ has  _ always seemed to drive Peter nuts. Juno smirks into his neck as he starts to suck a bruise into his skin. 

 

Peter let's the shirt fall to the ground, and murmurs praises into Juno's neck. He only catches a few words, and most aren't even in a language he understands. Just, “goddess”, and “darling”, and “my love”, and “ _ all mine _ ”. Juno shivers, and unbuckles Peter's belt. He gets tired of waiting, and feels Peter's cock, hot and throbbing in his hand. 

 

A low audible moan comes from Peter, and Juno strokes him. He takes his hand away for just a second, gathers spit in his mouth, and licks his palm. He sucks on his fingers just because he knows that Peter is watching, and obviously thinks it's hot if the way he licks his lips, and the flexing of his hand on Juno's thigh is any indicator. He slides his own tongue between his middle finger and his ring finger. He hears Nureyev's breath catch. 

 

He closes his fist around Peter's length. Peter groans in his ear. “Do you have any idea,” He breathes, Juno shivers. He loves the way Peter sounds when he gets like this. So honest, and really, very sexy. “How it felt to watch that person put their hands on you? While all I wanted to do was bend you over that banquet table and fuck you.” He shoves three fingers in Juno's mouth, and he moans around them. “I would show everyone how you're _ mine,  _ and how you're such a filthy slut, just for me, love.”

 

Juno's face feels hot at the thought of it. He thinks that Peter's fingers are wet enough, and he guides them between his legs, stretching out flat against the the dining table. Peter hurries to pull his fishnets and lace panties down to his thighs, and pulls his legs up so that the back of both his shins rest on his left shoulder. This position makes him feel manhandled, vulnerable. It's hotter than he would have thought. “No, I wouldn't let you.” Juno says in reply. A look of nervousness crosses over his face, as though wondering if Juno wants him to stop or not. “You're the only one allowed to see me like this.”

 

Nureyev makes a hungry noise in his throat, and pushes the first finger inside of Juno, quickly the second. The stretch burns from the lack of lube, and Juno has to work to take it. He arches his back, and huffs out a breath. 

 

“That's right.” Peter says in that same voice that makes a shiver run down Juno's entire body, and makes him feels his long, slender fingers more acutely. He pushes another finger inside him

 

Juno wants to spread his legs to show him how eager he is, but his knees are still held tight together by Peter's other arm. It feels restraining. 

 

“You-” Juno chokes out. Those fingers touch at his prostate, and Juno feels wild. “Just get your-” Juno's head snaps back and his mouth hangs open, letting out a sudden moan. “Your  _ stupid dick  _ inside, I want-”

 

Peter chuckles darkly, thrusting his fingers into that spot inside Juno hard. He can't even see with his eye for a second, it feels so good. “You really shouldn't insult the very thing you're begging for.” He drops Juno's legs, and turns him over on his stomach. 

 

Juno arches his back, panting against the dining table. Peter chuckles again, a hand squeezing at his ass, and his lips on Juno's ear. His cock is rubbing up against his hole, but he won't go inside yet. “You're so desperate for me. No one else will ever get to have you like this. Only me. You're such a little slut. Begging like if you don't get it, it will kill you.”

 

Juno spreads his legs as far as he can without ripping anything. “Yes, yes. Yours.” he whimpers. “Peter.” He says his name in that moaning voice, because he knows that drives Nureyev crazy. Hearing “Peter” turns him on enough that he loses control, but hearing it like  _ that  _ coming from Juno drives him wild. Juno can only smirk for a second, before Peter thrusts into him. The pain of the stretch, and the fullness, makes Juno moan loud and dirty. 

 

Peter's arm comes up next to Juno's head to brace himself, and his breath is hard. “ _ Fuck. _ ” his other hand slips into the backless part of his dress, sliding up his body, and able to touch at his nipple, since Juno's back is arching. 

 

Juno tries to rock his hips back. “Move.” he does, not pulling back very far, but thrusts in hard. The pace is crazy, and the force puts stars in Juno's eye. His fingers tangle into the table cloth, and his mouth hangs open while he moans, spit making a stain on it. He closes his eye so that he can focus on sensation. That's Peter's hand groping over his body, his cock pushing him closer to the edge, and also into the dining table. His cheeks feel hot, and his nails keep digging into the table cloth. He can feel sweat making itself known on his body. 

 

His cock hits his prostate again, and he moans. “I want-” He pants hard. “Wanna come, please, Peter.” Nureyev kisses the back of his neck softly, a promise. Juno's body jerks involuntarily. Again,he hits that spot. “Right there, oh my god.” he sounds so wrecked, he can barely recognize himself. He can feel tears dripping, and making his face wet. He hadn't even noticed he was crying, but he certainly isn't complaining. 

 

“Doesn't that feel good, love?” He murmurs. 

 

Juno shivers, and makes a noise of approval. “Yes, so- _ fuck.” _ he wants it harder, deeper, he wants  _ more. _ “Please,  _ Peter, fuck-” _

 

Peter  _ really  _ started to fuck him then, fast, and pulling his cock out almost all the way, before thrusting back in hard, right on Juno's prostate. Juno felt lost in pleasure, writhing and gripping the tablecloth, moving his body to feel each thrust as deep as he can. It feels like he's going crazy, and it's incredible. 

 

Peter lets out his own beautiful moan, and comes into Juno. He turns Juno around so that he's back on his back. He thinks about how he must look compared to how he looked when he started the night. He was so composed earlier, where did that go? He must look like a very different kind of lady. The hair that Buddy tried to make decent an absolute mess, spit on his chin, tears making the bridge of his nose wet. His dress is pushed up, hopelessly wrinkled, while his panties and fishnets are around his thighs. The make up smeared, and the mascara running from where he was crying. He must look like he's been fucked silly. Like the kind of girl that poses for pictures, and has them strewn on billboards.

 

Juno whimpers and it seems to hit Peter like a bolt of electricity. His hand slides against Juno's hip and gets close to his cock. He takes a second to watch Juno cry out a few pleas, before he bends down, a smirk on his face, all sharp teeth. He sucks at his cock, his hot wet mouth around him, and Juno comes. It's white hot and perfect. His eye rolls to the back of his head. His head jerks back hard enough to make a tender spot where he hit it later. He pants for a long time as he comes down. When he does, Peter is kissing his cheek sweetly, and fixing his clothes. 

 

Juno laughs, loose and exhausted. He presses his face into Nureyev's shoulder. Peter sighs softly. “I love you.”

 

Juno hums, his fingers playing with Nureyev's hair. “Love you too.” He laughs at the ridiculousness of how he probably looks. “We really made a mess, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting is great!!   
> Also I hope I'm not the only one who's this thirsty for Juno in pretty clothes.


End file.
